


天性教育

by sissikahn



Category: King Arthur：Legend of the Sword（2017）RPF, Queer as Folk（UK）RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Love Pistols, Alternate Universe- Sex Pistols, Cat Aidan, Charlidan, Dog Charlie, Love Pistols - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, RPF, Sex Pistols - Freeform, 斑类Paro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: From QAF to King Arthur





	1. Chapter 1

天性教育

 

1

 

“你是我见过的最糟的经纪人，Billy，比偷走我钱的那个还要糟糕……”Aidan攥紧剧本，腹中的火气根本没办法爆发出来——他上当了，尽管这是他盼望已久的绝佳机会，但先前有人信誓旦旦保证的都是什么？！

他那位不称职的经纪人坐在沙发的扶手上，轻描淡写得仿佛一切都是Aidan小题大做：“这不是常有的事？这一行里很多人为了发展隐藏自己的身份，毕竟种类间的矛盾都是天性问题，谁一上来都不确定团队里会不会遇上讨厌蛇的猫，或者看不上轻种的血统主义分子——都已经是这个时代了，尊重工作伙伴的类别不是最基本的职业素养吗？”

“可这部作品跟别的不一样，猴子或是最轻种，其他都不行！”老生常谈的大道理Aidan不想再听了，他只想就事论事，整个人沮丧地陷入了单人沙发里，“出丑的人是我，你让我跟一个强得像重种似的中间种在一块儿耳鬓厮磨，在镜头前面……饶了我吧，我会为了收起耳朵毁了每天的拍摄，每天……”

Aidan说不下去，今天对着摄像机却控制不住天性的糟糕记忆还残留在身上，令他现在还有种错觉，头发里多了那对绒毛覆盖的耳朵，连臀缝上方都是痒意，好像要被尾巴顶穿裤子似的。

不是人类，打从生下来起就不是，Aidan是斑类，是猫，猫又类的一种，可以说是相对小型的斑类。

人类的祖先从猿猴进化成人的过程中，有一些DNA里残留了猿猴以外的哺乳类、爬行类基因，后来他们继续进化成人，却继承了各种不同动物的特征，外观可以改变成动物的模样，他们就是斑类。

他们跟人类不同，魂元是动物，外形也可以变成动物，有时还会具有特殊的能力；他们与人类共存，只不过人类分辨不出自己与斑类的区别；他们喜欢称人类为“猿人”或是“猴子”，比如Aidan刚才就这么说过。

从艺十几年来，他一直有个原则，但凡涉及与合作对象有亲密关系的作品，不论舞台上还是镜头里，他都只愿意跟猴子——那些单纯的人类合作，至于在隐藏系统中登记过的斑类演员，他一律不会考虑。

这一次，他为了一个可以说是毕生难求的本子，退一步愿意接受轻种。Aidan认为他足够成熟了，轻种没什么大不了的，他能处理好自己的小毛病，也能控制住自己。

但是，事与愿违，等到了片场他才发现大事不妙。

“这是你多虑了，敏感的家伙，你早该听我的接受治疗！”经他提醒，Billy也想起了方才的窘境。不算太坏，一切都在可以接受的范围内，Aidan那被发胶打理得光洁的头顶上，悄然冒出两个毛乎乎的尖角——当然，他很快就收起来了——现场没多少斑类，不会有人注意，毕竟所有人的关注点都在这首次合作的两位演员突然爆发吻得天昏地暗远超过导演的指导和众人的预期，即便是与Aidan胶着在一块儿的年轻斑类，应该也不知道吧？

“这是先天的缺陷，是不可治愈的，”三十年，Aidan早认清现实了，只不过现实一次又一次地情势所迫，不断试探他的底线，“所以我宁可跟个猴子共度余生，也不会去招惹斑类。”

在斑类之中，血统的纯洁程度决定了他们能力的强弱，轻种，中间种，重种，等级越高，越容易利用与生俱来的能力，威慑低等级的斑类；血统，能力，与交配密切相关的性吸引力，相辅相成，传说很多重种的性激素甚至能对猴子们产生直接影响。Aidan的问题在于，太过容易受到其他斑类的影响——有关性的，或者无关，能力比他强的，或者比他弱的，他过度敏感的感觉器官总是被周围的斑类占据，有时让他恨透了这世界上还存在斑类这件事，他希望自己是个人类。

被其他斑类影响进而失去自控能力是一件令人持续自我怀疑的事。斑类有魂现，他们的动物血统会体现在他们的肉身上，除非刻意而为，魂现只会出现在他们精神松懈之时……通过多年的努力，Aidan已经能够良好地处理大部分状况，他难以应对的只剩一项，涉及动物本能，涉及欲望，涉及性的肉体接触——即使只是表演。

对手是个中间种，Aidan没有不礼貌地看看那到底是什么混血，能对自己产生经过重种身边才有的影响力，他只知道那是中间种，犬神人，大概吧，至少对方身体上滚烫的温度是这么告诉他的，暖烘烘的狗，跟那笑容那年纪都是异常匹配的。

“冷静，Aidan，没人让你跟那孩子有点什么关系，不过是演戏，没必要像个毛头小子一样投入。”一听Aidan扯出私人问题，Billy认为应该及时制止他了，“表演时的克制和分寸一直是你最擅长的，对吧？对方一副初出茅庐一腔热血的模样，你应该擅长带动你们之间的节奏吧？”

在对方是猴子的时候，是这样的，Aidan无奈地想，嘴上还想辩解：“可这才第一天，我的耳朵，一个吻，天呐……”和熟悉的朋友单独待在这里，他终于感到一点安全；他远没有在众人面前表现得那样游刃有余，他害怕来自斑类的亲近，更何况是，出乎意料的热情。

“可是猴子们根本看不见，普通摄像机也拍不到魂现，而其他斑类，即使看到了，大概会觉得……这很可爱吧？”听上去是宽慰，可Billy说到最后的微笑，彻底打垮了Aidan：“见鬼的可爱！我是来演戏的，不是来做橱窗里的动物玩偶的！见鬼！”

能让Aidan咒骂出口的状况，看起来不妙。他这位轻种蛟目的经纪人老朋友得控制控制局势了：“那换个思路想想吧，过去好像也没出现过这么大麻烦？也许意味着那是个合你口味的家伙？是什么？混血的小毛熊？还是金毛的大型犬？”

这根本帮不上忙，Aidan觉得情况更糟了。他不得不用剧本挡在脸上深呼吸，试图平静下来。从人类的性道德和分类来说，这是部“同性恋”题材的电视剧，一个不属于斑类的字眼，很多猴子一听见这个词就想起精神与肉体的堕落；一个15岁的“同性恋”男孩在尝试寻求初次性行为的过程中遇见了几乎是他一倍年纪的性感男人，混乱的一夜之后，新世界在男孩眼前打开大门，男孩在同龄人鲜少接触的世界里，体验到人生百味；Aidan知道，这是个在人类中充满争议的故事，但争议就代表魅力，就像斑类们总喜欢看些重种偏好轻种或者猴子并为此抗争整个斑类群体的趣味故事，社会禁忌产生的美感，与打破禁忌带来的冲击力，都是绝妙的题材。

只是Aidan不希望自己的对手、那个“15岁男孩”，是眼下敲开休息室的门，耷拉着脑袋走进来的家伙。Charlie，有着耀眼金发和灿烂笑容的大男孩，不是15岁，而是18岁；没有什么人类法律上的问题，但在斑类的眼中，这是最棒的年纪——适合繁衍后代的最棒的年纪。Aidan早就脱离这个被全体斑类逼着思考繁殖问题的黄金时代了，但他清楚这岁数的年轻人浑身上下的性激素是何等恐怖，浓稠，粘性，好像生命里只剩下交配这一件事了；天生的困扰让Aidan的18岁一心扑在表演上，没有及时留下后代，可当他面对这个叫Charlie的小伙子时，片场上不出一天的时光，他就像是把那个时代再经历了一遍。

其实说到底，不过是表演了一个吻而已。

“抱歉，Aidan……”自来熟的小子，Aidan根本没有对他说过“就叫我Aidan吧”之类的话，他就直接用上了，“是我没有考虑到，我太急躁，忘乎所以了，让你难以处理……你还好吗？我是说，刚才我摸到了……魂现就这么，跑出来了？”

该死。最后一线的侥幸也消失了，Charlie摸到了他乍现的耳朵，并且为此煞有介事来致歉，语调中隐约还有种试探的意味。“哦……没事儿。”尽管刚来了那么一段，但对Aidan来说这孩子还是个陌生人，一个被陌生人——虽然只有一个——充斥的环境，让人无法自在，更别说顺利地表达自我了，“我没想到你是，没有心理准备，唔，我也该说抱歉，下回不会了，别担心。”

大男孩的双眼亮了起来。刚进门时他还是个垂着耳朵的丧气小狗，现在好像得了Aidan原谅就立刻放起光芒来，摇头晃脑地蹭在脚边，等待起主人的指令。

Aidan看了男孩一眼，就立即挪开视线，为了弥补转移视线这种不大礼貌的行动，他又习惯性地翘了翘嘴角，留给Charlie一个宽慰的笑容。

“那就好，他们都说你状态不对，我以为是我的错……”男孩见他依旧坐在沙发里，像是不愿站着居高临下，在他面前蹲下来，抬眼望着他，又露出点可怜巴巴的样儿，说起想要拉近距离的话，“你是猫又吗？我小时候隔壁有家邻居，就是猫，容易相处，着急的时候会露出耳朵，特别可爱！”

Charlie忽地舒展眉头，正对着Aidan躲避不及的眼神，笑开了脸。

“导演说刚才那段还要再来一遍，你没事真是太好了！”

Aidan一时之间觉得这个家伙模糊了18岁斑类和剧本里那个15岁男孩的边界，满面讨好前辈的笑容，天真烂漫的态度，但这都是假的。

这是挑衅。猫又从来不喜欢被犬神人说可爱，更何况是在猫又的失态被发现之后。Aidan耐住脾性没有发作，顺着Charlie话里提到的“再来一遍”，眼睛从男孩丰厚柔软的双唇上扫过，不堪的回忆又醒了，他几乎要咬住自己的下唇……

在男主角的房间中央，男孩不停地说着无关紧要的话题，而男人靠近他，直勾勾的神采肆意张扬，一触即发的吻，空气中炸裂的是斑类的性激素，他们俩谁都没有控制自己的本性，Aidan也是中间种，没必要独自承受对方给他的压力。

若是这样……Aidan又一次看向Charlie的唇，没错，就是刚才火热的唇舌，没错，还有舌头，像真正的15岁处男一般用不得法，在Aidan托起他后脑时才有了点技巧，懂得深入——真是差点被男孩的坦率欺骗了，那是Charlie的演技，才第一天他就进入角色迅速找到了位置，点亮了角色的初吻，他是他要表现的那个少年了。

年纪轻轻，却已经认识到自己是为表演而生的——Aidan将休息室的每个角落都看了一圈，终于又回到了Charlie的面庞上。男孩想得到肯定，而在剧组里第一个亲密接触的对象，就是Aidan；雏鸟情节作祟，或是其他癖好，Charlie在斑类之间的对抗上赢了第一回合，现在摆出姿态来看看自己的成就，甚至是在讨要战利了。到底还是个孩子，一边耐心礼貌，一边得意忘形，Aidan又绕过男孩满怀期待的眼睛，心中有数了，戏还得演下去，他得找到正确的方法带动他们正确的节奏……

“你想在这儿练习一下吗？”Charlie被他的视线掠过几次，忍不住说道，仿佛是一个无比认真的玩笑，说完就令自己不好意思起来，“我也这么想的，不过，其实我不喜欢，旁边有别人——”说着，男孩像是才发现Billy的存在一般，坦然而羞赧地弯着大眼睛，进而提醒了后者新的思路。

“我去跟导演说下，撤掉一部分人，你懂的，那些人，这会更有帮助的吧，Aidan？”敏感的演员，时不时露出的魂现，如果现场都是猴子的话，就没什么后顾之忧了，作为经纪人他也只能想到这个办法。

谢谢你，但是，最需要撤掉的人，其实正在眼巴巴地望着你。

刚成熟的中间种，不算太过粗鲁也不会太过世故，只是他这次电视剧中比较亲近的角色之一，并非工作的全部——Aidan几乎要认命了，Billy说的没错，他能调整好的，他能想办法控制，抵御这急不可耐的年轻斑类散发出的性威慑力，把一切都带回正道。

“来吧，Charlie，”Aidan捏着剧本，从沙发里站起来，而男孩立刻起身跟上他，却好像被他远远甩在身后了一样，“没什么需要练习的，我们知道他们想要的，而我们能给他们更多。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

“你过去经常跟斑类合作吗，Aidan？”男孩拿着装满碳酸饮料的酒杯，蹭到刚独坐片刻的男人身边——他们完成了夜间街头的部分，一群人选了附近的酒吧，整个剧组都点了酒，除去Charlie，还没到年纪的“孩子”。

Charlie脱了拍摄时的外套和衬衫，未来的几天他大概都需要它们，所以很小心地只留了件T恤；他们不是来狂欢的，提早结束工作后的调剂，大家都喜欢，Aidan也是，只要没人在他独处的时候来没话找话。Aidan越过男孩高高的肩头，张望不远处的工作人员，视线却被肩膀主人的笑脸挡住了：“他们都是猴子，听不见。”

人类与斑类的隔离，看不见魂现，听不到任何有关斑类的字眼，像Charlie这样与Aidan深入交谈，即便有人坐在他们身边，也会很难听出他们在说什么，如同潜意识里的刻意忽略，无意义的絮絮叨叨，除非斑类费点心思，否则不会有人类留下记忆。Aidan已经仔细观察过了，这个剧组里真的没几个斑类，很难在外景场地看到，即使碰上，也不会对同类之间的共性产生这么大的，好奇心；Charlie则完全不同，简直是仗着自己斑类的身份、与人类的隔离，将人类从他的私人生活里全部排除出去——在工作中男孩是个称职的演员，亲切的伙伴，但是脱离工作，他好像只想跟同类共处。

还能有谁呢？Aidan完全成了他谈天说地的对象。Charlie拥有再多自信也还是个新手，向前辈请教经验倾吐烦恼是新手的特权，善良前辈付出的时间与精力几乎可以说是义务，完全应该以笑迎人，让新手得到许多十几年后仍可以记忆犹新的肺腑之言。

如果这个“前辈”不是Aidan的话。他不喜欢过度的谈话，尤其是和Charlie这种精力过剩又不懂何为“适当”的年轻斑类打交道。

“没多少斑类演员，至少，我没遇上过多少……”Aidan放下手里的杯子，解释得有些含糊，“据说大部分斑类不喜欢抛头露面，与众不同，有时还是躲起来比较好。”

“那你为什么要做演员呢？”Charlie早问过他，什么时候开始的，都演过什么，最满意的角色是什么，最特别的经历是什么，而今晚，终于轮到“为什么”了。Aidan犹豫了不短的时间，要不要对好奇男孩说实话，那双眼睛正紧盯着他，不愿遗漏任何细微变化一般，眼都不眨一下——那个镜头前的15岁男孩就是这样的，一如剧本里所描写的一样，如饥似渴地望着眼前的男人，仿佛男人的身体里装着他所不了解的全部世界。

令人忍不住陶醉起来想都不想就剖析自己，倾囊相授。“是满足吧，”Aidan仰起下巴，双眼沿着天花板的边线走了一圈，才把话说完，“表演，被表演满足，充满的感觉，一个又一个短暂的虚拟的体验，以此为生，好像我只会做这个一样……”

Aidan觉得自己像是喝多了似的，拼不出完整的句子。有太多人喜欢在说话或是聆听时通过注视表达自己的高度关注，Aidan不喜欢这个，他需要更多的空间，在他希望表达自己的时候。不过当他在表演时又不太一样了，当他走进特定的情境与虚构的情感中时，他希望他得到所有的目光，所有的注意力。所以有时他更喜欢舞台表演，观众就在那里，他看得到，也看得到为了他另一个姿态着迷的视线，不是为了Aidan本人，而是为了填入他身体里的新的灵魂，他与他们的情绪统一在这个空间里，融为一体。

可是他现在并不是在表演，却又被这样的目光锁住了。听到他的答案，Charlie并没有做出评价，是没听明白吗？还是完全无法赞同一时想不出应和的话语？这不是他熟知的Charlie，太长时间的沉默与凝视，让Aidan至少三次压下自己想摸摸头顶确认是否有点异样的冲动。

“……嗯。”男孩眨了眨眼，好像在等着什么，“所以你决定去伦敦，在我这个年纪？”

这是Charlie上次听说的，Aidan惊讶于他还记得，机械地喃喃着：“对，在你这个年纪……”“你有孩子吗？”突然跳跃，男孩没给他沉浸在上个问题中的时间，“我父母在你这么大的时候，我已经快上中学了。”

一个私人问题，对于热衷于繁衍后代的斑类来说，可能不算什么，Aidan想起他见过的那些斑类大家庭，可能男孩也是在那样的环境中长大的：“没有。”“你的作品就是你的孩子？”Charlie又问，“我入行后听到很多次了，这不奇怪。”

不，有这个想法本身就很奇怪了。“并不是每个斑类都需要延续血统，作品也不会等同于孩子，它们都是不可调整与修改的，也不会成长。”到此为止吧，为了躲避Charlie的眼睛他已经说了太多的话，能困扰斑类终身的一般就那么几个问题，Aidan并不喜欢被人如此探求私人问题，也无法明确制止对方，他开始凭本能来解释，而注意力全放在了被追问的轻微焦虑感上——如果魂现能变成舞台模型上的小纸人，那现在大家一定能看到一只狗跟在一只猫的身后，满场兜圈子，诙谐的效果，是用Aidan压抑的心态换来的。

“那，你的伴侣呢？是什么？”并非每个斑类都会选择同类，尤其是那种没有早早生育的斑类，他们通常在选择伴侣时也不那么传统，这都是年轻斑类了解的常识，但对不太熟悉的朋友直接问出口，容易触怒他人，Aidan更无法例外：“我想，这不是我们应该聊的话题。”

“可是导演希望我们再加深些了解，毕竟后面有比现在更亲密的……”Charlie说到一半，发现Aidan的眼睛终于长时间停留在他脸上，不是拍戏时那种些微迷离的眼神，而是严肃的审视，令他把后面的话吞下去。

更亲密的场景，在他们结束第一个吻戏拍摄后，大家便对未来的场景充满期待了。Aidan克服了起初受到的巨大影响，斑类的性激素抗衡起来，谁会败下阵还不可知。从斑类的角度看，他们俩更像是在打架，谁都不能先一步示弱——听说这在人类的镜头里看效果充满特别的魅力——但这毕竟是一个吻，第一个，后面还有很多个，性，坦诚相见，迫不及待疏解欲望，男孩想要更多，多到男人没办法再给的程度。然而剧本并不是现实的隐喻，好演员没必要为了剧本里的递进让现实生活跟着递进，更何况，Aidan不认为了解私生活对他们俩未来在镜头前假装做爱有什么帮助。

“没你想得那么难，孩子，不管是人类还是斑类，我们都知道如何去做。”他尽量说得轻松一点，有的时候这种戏需要的是心头一横的魄力，越多的心理建设越没用，“我认为现在的了解已经足够了。”

对这样的辩解，Charlie显然不大开心：“你一点都不想了解我，Aidan。”

那是因为你还年轻，比较容易看透，就没必要使用语言了。Aidan偏过脸去，用眼角瞄着喝了三分之一的酒，手指在桌面下寻找可以敲击又不会发出响动的地方。

“你甚至不知道我的魂现是什么，你也不想知道，对吗？”

一个犬神人，黑色或是白色或是金黄得像你的头发似的，有什么区别吗？Aidan并不是很在乎，毕竟猫又的天敌从来都不是犬神人，没必要较真。

“作为共演者，我希望我们是朋友，希望你能像我了解你那样了解我，这不对吗？”

Charlie的语调都有点无助了，Aidan看了看他垂下的唇角，脑子里想起的却是另一件事：“Charlie，请不要告诉我……你偷看过我的魂现了？”在未经允许的情况下窥探其他斑类的魂现，当代斑类社交礼仪中最大的不敬，猫又们尤其厌恶这种无礼行为。

“不，我没看，如果你自己露出来的那部分不算的话……”Charlie觉得委屈，上半身都快趴在桌上了，光用一对耳朵他就能猜想Aidan的完整魂现，安静而离群的黑色小猫，可能还有其他颜色的细小花纹，就像Aidan笑起来时眼下的纹路一样吸引目光，“待会儿你会给我看吗，Aidan？”

“不。”Aidan想都没想，他们不是这样的关系。

犬神人被认为是最接近猴子、总被放在金字塔底部的斑类，时至今日，任何种类的犬神人都很少有重种了，运气好的中间种，像Charlie这样，拥有接近重种的存在感，足以令Aidan这种阶层在他之上的猫又为他动摇。被动摇的不仅仅是自控能力，还有牢固的精神防御，原始欲望所需求的吸引力类型等等——不知道那到底是无意还是故意的，他们俩就这么坐着，Aidan似乎说着说着就难以全然坚持自我了，一个“不”字坚定出口，留在心底的却是犹豫。

重种会用纯净血统中拥有的能力去改变其他斑类的想法。Aidan忽然想起这个事实，他抬眼看看Charlie，男孩似乎很是无辜，什么都没做。

也许只是太过敏感导致的错觉。Aidan的双手回到桌面上，拿起酒杯，好像他又回到了自在的状态。Charlie仍旧望着他，但可能与刚开始相比少了点什么，空气跟着缓和柔软下来，等一口酒液下肚，先前被探问的不愉快似乎慢慢消散了。

或许真正过分的家伙，是不断拒绝交流的他本人。

“其实刚才我一直在等你，回问我一个'你呢'。”男孩一直在等，等到了气氛稍有融化的时机，才表达出他的期待。

这很合理，没错，人际交往中重要组成部分，对方对你感兴趣时，你需要适当对对方表示兴趣，最终达到信息交流的目的。回顾一下，Aidan真是完全没有回应，才会使Charlie沮丧至此。可是，他应该问什么呢？你跟斑类合作过吗？你为什么做演员？你有孩子吗？你有伴侣吗？你能给我看看魂现吗？这些问题没有一个合适的，如果真的问出口，层层递进，根本像是Aidan对男孩有了超过普通朋友关系的兴趣似的，搭配上他们所在的环境，酒吧，简直是一场典型的斑类调情。

但他总得给满脸期盼的孩子一点反馈，他选择了不太一样的问题：“那好吧——斑类一般有点特殊之处，你呢，Charlie？”

Charlie露出喜出望外的笑容：“我的特殊能力，大概是可以凭肉眼发现其他斑类的能力。”

嗯？这倒是很新奇的，令Aidan没有细想就开口：“那我的能力是……”

“Charming。”

男孩眼底的情欲随着这个词翻涌而上，一时间热烈得快要喷涌而出了。被那双漂亮眼睛黏在身上，Aidan如同是在挣扎间又被按回了椅子，衣服，或是人形躯壳，都让人撕扯干净，灵魂跟着身体热起来，迫不及待要将自己展现给有所企图的家伙。他明明都意识到这只狗的问题不断越界是奔着调情去的，可就是没把这些与他本人联系起来——他早不是这年纪斑类的良伴了，三十岁的人类没什么，三十岁的斑类，对于十几岁的斑类来说，不对等的生理需求就是明显的界限，而对年长者求爱的年轻人，大多是尚未受到教训的，以为自己无所畏惧的无知孩子。

Aidan心头为此一紧，仔细一想又松了松，几乎笑起来。

“我说得对吗？”Charlie立刻发现他的表情变化，焦急地问道。

“也许吧，Charlie，可能是对的。”Aidan回忆起许多过去听到的评价，来自同事的，来自情人的，来自人类的，来自斑类的，男孩的话没问题，迷人是种天赋，人群中的绝大多数都喜欢这样的赞美，在不招惹麻烦的情况下，Aidan也是爱听的，“我觉得，对于未来的表演来说，你对我的了解也足够了。”

这不是对方期待的回应，听起来还满是拒绝的意味。Charlie显而易见地失落了，沉静得听得见饮料气泡在杯子里炸裂的声音，他输给了这个曾因他一个吻就管不住魂现的狡猾小猫，他过度解读了错觉：“……你一直盯着我的嘴唇，你喜欢它们，我还以为我做得够好了，我至少能得到一个轻巧的吻……”

“可是，吻不是魂现，”Aidan却又一次远离了男孩的思路，他越过那耸起的肩头，看了看不远处的其他人，“猴子看得见。”

这听上去就不完全是拒绝了，Charlie总是能从话中找到对他有利的东西，紧追不舍：“那我可以，可以去敲你的门吗？今晚，或者是，你觉得合适的时候……”他半惊半喜地说着，直到看到对方垂下双眼，食指弯曲着抵在唇上，一时不明白Aidan是在思考，还是让他噤声。

“我并不像你喜欢猫又那样喜欢犬神人。”Aidan边说边想象男孩的神情变化，他觉得Charlie隐藏了自己对别人的影响力，他需要把男孩的力量与自信打压下去，才能充分判断双方的实意，处理好两个即将在摄像机前亲密的斑类的关系，“而且，我说过，我们不需要提前练习。”

明天，或者后天，床戏近在咫尺，看天气。Aidan嗅得到能下足一整天的雨，而Charlie的鼻子该比他更灵敏。

他知道他看起来又像是那个好演员了。


	3. Chapter 3

天性教育

 

3

 

“我建议你们可以先聊聊双方的偏好或者底线一类的事。”导演在离开前看了看穿着浴袍的两位演员，不知从哪儿来的一阵忧心，忍不住提醒道。

“不需要。我们足够了解对方了。”年长男人以掌心抹过蜷曲的黑发，眼神落在看起来远比他局促的年轻人身上，“来吧，这很简单，Charlie。”

“我也这么想！”语气几乎是嘴硬了，年轻人抖擞抖擞肩膀，大有现在就能直接甩开袍子大干一场的气势，跟他先前反复确认一定要在工作人员面前脱精光吗可以稍作处理某些部分吗的时候全然不同。孩子到底是个孩子，再天不怕地不怕也还会有些小弱点，Aidan忽略心底涌起的幸灾乐祸，不再用眼神折磨他，先一步站起来。

Charlie立刻用童子军“立正”般的姿势跟上，那比Aidan多出的身高使他格外引人注意。

“他还是个孩子，对他好一点。”导演又忍不住补充了一句，让男孩觉得自己彻底被看了笑话。

Aidan当然不会为了这个取笑Charlie，他没有表现出来的那么冷静。Billy问过他，是否需要经纪人坐镇，至少现场多个斑类，也能给嚣张的年轻人一个警示；他回绝了，毕竟先前Billy看到的是两个斑类因为激素冲突导致的剑拔弩张，现在情况有点不同，Charlie不顾一切地展示出觅偶的意图……这对于Aidan来说，不管是礼貌还是表达模糊的个人意向，都不适合让另一个斑类牵扯其中。

来自十多岁年轻斑类的求爱，当然不会是第一个，但Aidan不确定这是不是他想要的那一个。他们相识的时间还很短，按照他的节奏，还没到他充分了解对方需求的时间点；年轻人总是很简单的，如果他无法给出对方所求的，那开始就是个错误。所幸他们并不完全处在私人生活中，他们大部分时间里还有工作。

就是工作内容显得有那么一点尴尬。布景，灯光，摄像机，还有床。工作人员非常有才华，温暖的场景，柔和中带有梦幻的因素，绝对适合给处男开苞，满足他对性爱的所有幻想；剧本上的第一夜会是漫长的一夜，乱七八糟的事情打乱了男孩的第一夜，但最终他们还是完成了一切。Aidan是那个引导的角色，一个并未投入多少真实感情的老道男人，在被打断的时候还会将目光投注在男孩以外的人身上，他的目的，不过是性而已。

如果是为了眼前这副肉体，那还是很值得花点心思的。Charlie认为自己表现出的状态太过稚嫩，所以终于找到机会，率先脱下浴袍，双手环抱胸前，大剌剌地站在那儿。青春浸润的肌肤光泽，尚在成长的肌肉线条……Aidan当然会欣赏他，眯起眼睛，让自己仿佛走入剧中的角色一般，眯起眼睛，面颊的肌肉牵动嘴角，唇部受到挤压，看起来是想获得亲吻似的。可是男孩却因为这个表情细节而恼羞成怒地转过身去——比那充满弹性的臀部更吸引人的，是脚踝背面一直延伸到小腿的明显凸起，一根两根充满力度的直线，造物时最美的点睛之笔，属于精通运动的少年。Aidan想起剧本里提到男孩奔跑的剧情，他有点期待自己会在那段故事里，而男孩的校裤，会因为青春期，总是短上一截……

他几乎要走进角色了。征服这只刚有些成熟的犬神人，值得费神，值得冒险，他可以拿出毕生的经验来教导对方沉醉肉欲的秘诀，他会为男孩打开门，送给他一个天堂，一个世界。就是这样的成就感，比征服任何一个精致挑剔的猎物都更令人激动，他能给对方一切，也能夺走对方的一切，他即将被封为神明。

可是他的一言不发显然让空气里的温度上升了，赤裸的男孩转过来，不满的眼神似乎是要替他脱去浴袍，嘴里嘟囔的是气急败坏的自言自语：“好像无论我先还是你先，吃亏的人都是我。”

“因为你自认为你拥有更多资本？”Aidan笑了，笑得跟他的角色一样，笑得Charlie想迈步上前，还不等摄像机做好准备就开始这场热情的戏码，做得如同自己才是掌控节奏的人，而Aidan是需要得到教育的那一个。

可惜的是，谁是引导者，这是剧本上唯一精确的规定。一定是Charlie沸腾的荷尔蒙顺着他凝望Aidan领口的视线被发现了，有剧情撑腰的男人一点也不像那个镜头外会躲避他人眼睛的模样，反而向他走过来：“别想着犯规，好孩子，专业点。”Aidan在教他，乖乖做好故事里那个男孩，乖乖等待；男人不让他在镜头拍不到的地方欣赏自己，男人却在尚未得到提示的时候垂眼欣赏他，分不清公私内外，男人的眼神游移着摩擦出细小的火光，清浅拨动起他的呼吸，不用任何信号，就要点燃他。

他甚至有种错觉，Aidan在打量他的关键部位。“我们会保护好它的。”Aidan的睫毛似乎在说这个，无声无息地说道。根据法律规定，整个剧组都会保护好“15岁的秘密”，Charlie在决定豁出去的时候直觉其可笑之处，这会令每个人都过分注意它，尤其是将跟它紧贴一起的男人，希望待会儿它不会表现得不好相处——Charlie发现在这个时机上完成这个场景不是个好主意，他无法像Aidan那样云淡风轻，更不知道自己是否能像Aidan那样可以随时随地忘了原本的自我。

Charlie想赢，即便用上犯规的手段，他可不想压下身体里那些蠢蠢欲动的小心思——既然见识过Aidan失控的一面，他就能凭本事看到更多，不对吗？

可是等摄影师准备好一切，刚说好不要犯规的男人，首先犯起规来。Aidan用上自己最粗鲁的姿态扯下腰带，下巴一扬，便趁Charlie不备，将他掀倒在床，抬起膝盖分开他双腿不给他合上的机会，这个浑身散发出威慑力的猫又，居高临下地紧盯着他，慢条斯理地脱下浴袍，舌头舔过唇角，才纵身压下来……

Charlie在意识到摄像机全程都在拍他的反应时，意识到自己出汗了。Aidan的魄力太过真实，那时不时钻出唇瓣的舌尖是真的想把他拆吃入腹的；床上的姿势取消了他身高上的优势，急促或是缓和，Aidan对节奏的掌控，直接在他胸口掀起巨浪，心跳带动他的四肢挣扎——这样下去会输个精光哦，Charlie在等着对方压低上身吻他的时刻，他对亲吻还有点自信，但男人并没有直接去找他的唇，而是从他的胸上开始，沿着他的喉咙，一路吮吸到他的下巴……

清晰的水声，Charlie满脑子都是这个声响，脸上已经满是汗水了。男人的舌头成了镜头的宠儿，带领着未来的观众探索Charlie的身体。Charlie知道通常一场床戏可能会拍无数个分镜头，无数种风格，无数次开始与结束，而这一回Aidan打算用尽舌头的功效，一时无法适应男人气势变化的男孩只能暂时任其摆布，唯一需要担心的是，他下体明显对此有了反应。

谁不会为此反应？到底有谁会冷感成那样？Charlie意识不到镜头究竟在哪儿了，他急需一个新的什么东西引开他的注意力——那是个喷壶吗？之前有人介绍过，他们随时可能会被打断，而喷壶可以为他们保持最好的视觉状态……

他觉得他根本不需要那些假货，Aidan绝对能让他保持最佳状态。Aidan的唇舌几乎要触及他的小腹了——某种意义上，那是底线，他们不是真在做爱，他们并不会碰到彼此的性器，除非有点什么意外。此时此刻Charlie的脑子里大概只剩下各种可能出现的意外了，Aidan的下巴或者嘴唇或者干脆是舌头，会碰到它吗？事实告诉他不会，可是事实同时告诉他，一个若即若离到距离遥远的舔舐，都会超过他幻想中最棒的口活。

Charlie说不清楚，这到底是斑类性激素的相互作用还仅仅是对手的技巧，他没有闲暇思考这个毫无意义的问题。

他会发现吗？他一定发现了，因为他在Charlie挣扎着抬起一边大腿的时候，将男孩翻过身来，将男孩神采奕奕的阴茎压在床单上，排除在视线之外。男人对男孩的引导不只是简单的发泄欲望，他还需要开启男孩的身体，首先是享受他人的协助，然后就是后门的趣味。他们要做的是按照简单的原则自由发挥，而他们的所作所为最终会放在成品的什么位置上，那是导演和剪辑的工作。Aidan有他自己的思路，他目前的全部期望就是野心勃勃的男孩不要给他增添太多麻烦。

年轻的犬神人被他袭击了，一时间没有主意，被他的荷尔蒙激发本能，沉浸在自由的性欲中不能自拔——这不大好，任其发展下去，Aidan会被不知底细不知潜力的家伙反过来吞噬干净，他可不能让这场拍摄进行过长的时间。

他得放倒Charlie。翻身趴在床上的男孩有异常美好的后背线条，让人几乎可以想象得出未来那上面附着鼓胀的肌肉和力量时，连带惹人艳羡的臂膀。腰，还有因趴伏而翘起的浑圆屁股，Aidan决定从深陷的腰窝开始向上，到达男孩敏感的后颈，再回到更低的位置，一次又一次地延长舌尖探索的路线……镜头自然会在他的鼻尖埋入臀缝时离开，但那时他的下巴和嘴唇有一秒的权力，不着痕迹地从年轻斑类性激素浓郁的囊袋和硬挺上擦过，被其上的搏动感染，继而全面失控……

Aidan没有这么做，他从不触及底线。他能听见Charlie喉咙里发出一声失落的呜咽，这家伙在期待什么实在太过明显了，如同导演说的那样，还是个孩子。

拿出这样反应的Charlie当然不能使他满意，男孩沉迷的是属于自身的欲望，而非角色的。对着那个缺乏表情的屁股，Aidan心底有种冲动，随后他很快控制不住，付诸实践——他抽了Charlie右边那瓣，看着它泛起红色，跟它主人身体的绝大部分一样。

这不对了。他知道哪里不对，所以他示意停下。尽管Charlie为此发出入迷的呻吟，但Aidan还是决定换个思路。可能是因为他擅自决定停止，身下人立即翻身过来，直勾勾的眼神里满是幽怨。

当然，那被他小心地从镜头里藏起来的“15岁的秘密”，正指着他，代表它主人的另一种怒气。

现场只有最低限度的工作人员，但每个人都发现这种尴尬的气氛。“你该休息一下”一个人解围道，充分体谅年轻演员的小麻烦；“这么拼可不行，说不定我们要耗上一天呢”另一个选择打趣。摄像师暂时离开了他的机器，Aidan也打算下床，却被Charlie一把拉住手腕。

“你应该亲我！”男孩压低了声音，“你为什么不亲我？”

“下一次，或许……”Aidan不会被他牵着鼻子走，只给出模糊的答案，接着试图抽出手腕来，可对方不让他如愿，“你可以休息一下，Charlie。”

这称呼，配上Aidan很快离开他眼睛的眼神，Charlie知道，平时的Aidan回来了，说不定需要休息的人，根本是仿佛全程掌握主导权的男人。他松了手，但紧紧盯着离开床面去捡浴袍的男人——Aidan狡猾地把自己的“秘密”藏在所有人的视线之外，为了与他缠绵而激动起来的欲望，以为不会有人发现。

Charlie在浴袍下摆遮住Aidan的腰臀之前，在Aidan背后露出诡计得逞般的笑容。他会对那浴袍之下的一切动手的，不是现在，但他一定会的。

他就是拥有更多的资本。高傲的猫又，一如既往地轻视了对手，等着吃个闷亏吧。

Aidan在场内找到角落里的椅子坐下，沉思片刻，眼神放空，一次也没转回床上。或许是在计划新的战术，或许只是为了给年轻人一个空间，直到再次起身，他袒露胸口让人帮忙补了点汗水痕迹，他的脸上又一次如同他的角色一样志在必得了。

这回他采用了正面，跨坐在Charlie的腰上——天知道这孩子刚才到底有没有好好处理过自己——Aidan让摄像师等他做好准备。

“看起来像是你骑在我身上。”趁Aidan还没招呼摄像师，Charlie突然咧嘴一笑，悄声配唇语，暗示他们的上下关系。

“确实是我在骑你，”Aidan想给这个尽力把他带到戏外的滚蛋一巴掌，“闭嘴，做个淑女。”

“如果你喊我‘小母马’的话，会更刺激一点。”Charlie迅速说完，马上乖乖闭嘴，一秒之内，眉头就投入地皱起来了。

如果情况允许，Aidan真想把即将表演的手活给变成真的——至少成真一半，他非常非常想狠狠掐上小犬神人看起来就嚣张地滚烫着的肉棍，而抛开一场浓情蜜意的处男指导。

当然，真开始了拍摄，Charlie又恢复成了合格的演员。男孩臣服于被他人主导的快感中，不知是抗拒还是诚实接受；男人伏在他身上，舔弄着每一寸可以碰到的肌肤，观察着男孩的反应。Charlie像Aidan所期望的那样，乖巧得宛如淑女，颤抖喘息，任它摆布。

——直到Aidan意识到这坏心眼的斑类正在利用他精神片刻的放松，毫无规矩地耍起小把戏——荷尔蒙在召唤，Aidan不知不觉地放弃了最初的原则，同Charlie时不时唇舌交流一会儿，暂且没有清醒的意思。

“……再给我看看，Aidan……”在吻与吻的间隙中，黏腻而得意的声音断断续续，“它们很可爱，我想再看看……”

他说的是魂现。Aidan总算擦亮被荷尔蒙笼罩的双眼，一切停在脱轨的边缘，男孩在他挡住镜头的时候低语，缠人的声音填满了他的大脑——没礼貌的狗，Aidan终于对Charlie产生了好奇心，他真想知道这家伙到底是在什么样的环境里顺利长大的。

后来在目睹对方接受采访说自己如果不当演员就去混帮派的时候，Aidan才明白自己招惹的是哪一种铤而走险的流氓分子。但此时此地他还没有头绪，能做到的只是挪开脸，让恶作剧男孩的整个面孔都暴露在镜头中。

顺便在镜头看不到的地方，狠狠地掐了Charlie的小腹。

“哈啊……”15岁的处男陡声一喘，恰到好处；Charlie希望事后能得到实际点的夸奖，为了他日趋纯熟的演技。


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

在关上房门之前，Aidan，一个在床上耗了一整天对付一只接近重种又处在黄金期的年轻犬神人的大龄猫又，完全没有意识到，眼下他疲倦状态的罪魁祸首一直尾随着他，直逼到门口。

“你挡不住我的，Aidan，”这个犬神人几乎要用阴招了——什么扒住门边的手塞进门缝的脚，只要男人不给他许可，他都做得出来，“即使洗过澡，你身上还有发情的香气，甚至还带着……我的味道。”

“在发情的是你，小男孩，”一整天，肉体与肉体反复交缠摩擦，互相点燃激动的部分，Aidan不会否认自己会沾染上Charlie独有的味道，但这种感染跟实际干上的那种斑类伴侣又很不同，如果洗一次澡不行，他还有一晚上时间，还能洗更多次，“我早不是你那种会发情的年纪了。”

他想早点结束的，可是拍摄并不如想象的顺利，他变换了好几种策略去开拓那片处女地，但是对方永远不是他期望中的淑女，他们俩之间脱离角色之外有那么一些反应，同是斑类带来的困扰再次出现，这就是他为什么坚决不要跟斑类合作激情戏，表演以外有很多不可预估的因素，事情变复杂了，Charlie自然而然地认为，这一切都来自他们天性中就有的吸引力，紧追不舍。

……或许吸引力确实存在。尽管累得脚下虚浮，但Aidan感觉得到身体在发热，被影响的，或者自发的，他觉得热，却希望离他不远的男孩永远不要知晓。今天的对视已经足够了，他的眼睛再也不会留给Charlie任何讯息了，他想放弃僵持，如果他先放弃，对方说不定能对此失去耐性，又或者……

“看着我的眼睛，再说一遍。”Charlie抢先了，没给他放弃的机会——上身被绕过肩头揪住领口翻转过去，Aidan并没有顺着对方的动作抬眼，显然进一步激怒了欲望、火气和荷尔蒙一同高涨的年轻人——他就这么被按在门里的墙上，暴雨骤降似的吻，只为夺走他独立的呼吸。

他们早就一起升温了，为彼此的肉体，为彼此展现的吸引力。现在Charlie的吻比先前表演过的任何一个都要火热，进退之中隐约还带着Aidan在镜头前教给他的痕迹；这让人更难自控，私人空间，不再是大庭广众，即便是一点点越界和放纵，好像都是无伤大雅的事。

在持续了一天的亲密接触之后，有些坚持的东西，随着疲惫摧毁的防御倒塌，提醒着它们的主人，很多时候，空虚的缺口，是需要及时填满的。

Aidan的唇舌没有立刻回应，但他在男孩离开调整呼吸的时候抬起眼睛，他看着他的眼睛了。

“在发情的是你，”那舌尖像是保持了某种习惯一般，自唇角擦过，“小男孩。”

Charlie的双臂直接架到他的腋下，猛地把他抬高，自下而上地攻陷了勾人深入的唇舌，用各自的气味沾染彼此的口腔，荷尔蒙流泻而出，混合在一起，在这方面，两个中间种，自然要拼个势均力敌。

一整天，欲火点燃又熄，随着表演的节奏起伏明灭，现在终于是回归本性的时候。房间的门还没关上，没人顾及，即使有人类经过，天知道他们能否看见被斑类性激素包裹着的两只兽。Aidan发现自己正在逐渐陷入深渊，又像是溺入深泉，性成熟期的“男孩”，身体里藏着惊人的力量，光是全情以对的吻，就把Aidan的身体和魂元都定在原地，难以动弹。他越来越找不到呼吸的频率，越来越想把自己从Charlie那边拯救出来，为的只是一个喘气的机会；他伸手揉乱了男孩额前和脑后的头发，却还是没有挣扎反抗的力气。

要不然，就是他根本不想挣扎反抗了。一天时间，对他们的天性都是折磨，任何忍耐都失去存在价值。Charlie偶尔会停下，红着脖子凝视男人的面庞，那上面的神色，让他心里的想念都脱口而出：“今天，你坐在我身上，表情看起来，好像已经被我操透了似的……”

男人的睫毛打着颤，微启的唇边湿漉漉一片。

“给我个机会，把今天你教我的，都试一遍，”Charlie说着，双手顺着男人的脊背滑到腰上，“就在你身上，荷枪实弹。”

他记得男人在他身上用足手段的每一个位置，他足够聪明，明白那都是男人自己喜欢的。

男人张开双眼，那里面也是湿漉漉的。

“没有虚情假意，Aidan，没有摄像机，也没有底线，你想先碰我的，还是要求我先碰你的？”Charlie在那双暗下来的瞳孔中看见眼神赤裸的自己，他知道他会得到许可的，他们渴望突破这层禁忌都渴望了一整天。

“你可以试试像我，最后一次做的那样……”Aidan终于开口了，他今天使尽浑身解数进行教育，而他的好学生，一刻不停地想交给他复习的成果——最后一段镜头里，男人的手势仿佛同时握住他们俩的阴茎，上下来回，帮助两人一起达到高潮。

Charlie得到了一个许可，也许这就是整夜的许可，足够他炫耀他的资本了。所以等到Aidan被扒了衣服按在床上由犬神人那热乎乎的舌头料理得服服帖帖时，他知道他做错了什么，他给了对方太多降伏自己的办法，而且，这快接近重种的强大魄力，足以使他四肢瘫软得毫无作为，任由那舌头探进他的后穴，一偿宿愿。

“你的，特殊能力……”他就该在镜头前先给Charlie来这么一下，才会使对方有所畏惧，懂得尊重，至少不会在舔他的同时，还用下巴蹂躏他正脆弱的性器，“难道是，专门用来犯规的，性激素吗？”

“这真是最佳的赞美——是你让我憋得太久了，你该夸奖你自己……”那声音随着几个戳弄，都像是送进男人的身体里，等到男人抓紧枕头的手滑落到床单上，Charlie把下巴撑在兴奋地扭动着的臀肉上，问道，“待会儿想试试窒息的感觉吗？”

Aidan一时间想不清楚男孩话里的意义，他的双腿贴在对方热烘烘的皮肤上，仅仅是舌头，他就有种被刺穿的错觉。他应该占据上风，至少他今天曾经占据过，但当体力与激素都远离斑类生理上的巅峰时代，他不可能保持一天的优势，总会被有心的家伙抓住空档。狗的舌头，霸道到称得上是他们的另一种性器了，配合着一双揉捏起他臀瓣的手，不合格的学生，全然不提Aidan在拍摄中的舔舐带来的欢愉与情调，急匆匆地，用蛮力打开他，忙着占领目之所及之处。

这样下去只会全部输尽……手肘撑着床面，Aidan努力抬起上半身，他妄图找到机会跟对方交涉，说说尊重或者尊严；但他尚未成功就被按住了腰，伸长脖子，或者挣动被褪到膝下的裤子绊住的双腿，都没能有点进展——Charlie一边撕扯T恤一边俯下来紧贴他的后背，从他下身撤出来的舌尖盘旋在颈间耳后，那年轻的声音，满不在乎又郑重其事地说：“我会淹死你的。”

Aidan的双肩都为此不明所以地抖了抖。

“你折磨了我一整天，”Charlie在用自己的牙齿，满心埋怨地咬着他汗津津的皮肤，手指粗鲁地轮番开拓他已显得滑腻的肉穴，牛仔裤上敞开的金属扣和拉链几乎要在打颤的臀肉上划出伤痕来，让他分不清究竟哪里还有更多令人血脉喷张的疼痛了，“荷尔蒙，别的东西，攒得够多了，你想被什么淹死，都行……”

Charlie等不下去了，完全没给Aidan转过脑筋回话的时间，姿势都没调整，前端就顶入被迫抬高臀部的男人体内——不够放松的身体不给他一击到底的机会，但他不贪心，占住些许地盘就动作起来，甩摆腰胯，抽插那个吸着他的紧致入口，好像只要这么做了，总有软化的时候。

……该死！Aidan差点一拳砸在床头，手抬起一半又落回去。“你他妈……”倒抽着气，他难以克制的脏话吞回来，哽咽了两声才挤出来，“慢点……”他从没意识到自己的声音会无力成这样，毫无底气，不知道落在对方耳朵里会是什么样——完全不顾及他的请求，乱无章法的男孩就着插入的姿势，抓着他的腰抬起来，带动他双膝一前一后地撑着身体，后背的肌肉拧成一团。他没见过男孩如此蛮横，他的余光瞥见身侧踩稳的脚板，他可以想象自己身后那个为了性欲饥渴难耐的家伙现在如何单膝跪在床上把坚硬的阴茎尽力塞进他的深处……

“这才是‘骑’的意思？”Charlie不仅粗暴而且会说欠揍的话，被兽性支配的年轻斑类，缓缓抽出近乎整根肉棍再用力撞进去，几个来回，看男人的背影真如坐骑一般前后上下起伏规律，黑色乱发黏在颈上，顿时心口被得意充个满盈，“你会被溺死在这张床上的，Aidan，一只没探过水深就下去摸鱼的小猫，Aidan，你会被干出魂现来的……”

若是换成人类，大约早疼得欲火熄灭了。Aidan想。但他跟这个天杀的急躁的仿佛刚开荤的小畜生都是斑类，双方的荷尔蒙糅合在一块儿，把管痛感的神经都烧断了。他身前一塌糊涂，夹紧了身后，为快感为发泄，不管为了什么，连他自己的荷尔蒙都能溺死他自己，更不用说一种热得离谱的空气从背后将他包裹起来，堵塞耳朵，堵塞喉咙，他整个人都被填满了，属于其他斑类的气息把他从内到外洗刷一通，他像是活在陌生的躯壳里，他找不出本身存在的证据。中间种的犬神人哪有这种本事？这是最重种的蛇，先祖回神的熊，或者价格昂贵专门为人配种的大型猫又……Aidan不该给出任何一个允许的字眼，现在想退缩都晚了，他没经历过这种水平的斑类，这个小骗子到底隐藏了多少东西，装成狗也再骗不了Aidan，他懂了，这根本不是个好学的乖孩子，他会有别的办法教训……

在他连呼吸都要断绝之前，Charlie加快了腰上的速度，给与欲望搏斗僵持了一天的Aidan第一个纵情宣泄的机会——等他被身前湿润的凉意惊醒，找回意识的时候，他已经翻转过来，衣衫尽去，大开着腿，坐在Charlie的腰间，对方的脸离他很近，眼神痴迷地盯着他的额头，以及头顶……

期待已久的射精令他放松了最基本的警惕，猫又的耳朵擅自浮现，正落在男孩的手里。他现在被Charlie和柔软的床头垫夹在中间，胳膊不知是搁在对方身上，还是抓着软垫；大脑如同浮在云朵中央，正常的知觉虽然渐渐返回他的身体里，但主宰兽性的香气还没放过他，另一只野兽跳动的阴茎也没放过他。Aidan试图挪动下身，却只能感觉到肉壁的麻木与被挤压出来的液体——他们俩互相都没亏待对方，毫无保留，只不过年轻意味着先人一步，Charlie的任何一个部分都恢复了，撑着男人依然微微发颤的腰，专注于抚摸那对发间的耳朵。

“……这，不公平……”Aidan以朦胧的视线打量Charlie空荡荡的头顶，他脑袋上被扰得尾椎酥麻，扭动脖子，却躲不开对方的纠缠，又不想就此认命。Charlie用望着珍宝或者美食的眼神看着他，让这种静谧的时刻酝酿出比性事更加热情的空气；心跳好像就在喉咙里，Aidan在被那双眼睛抓住之前移开眼睛，将那张足够英俊和年轻的容颜抛在脑后，沿着其下的颈部，锁骨，泛着光泽的肌肤，比今天在片场暧昧灯光中看到的，更具备勃勃生机。

“公平竞争，我们永远公平。”咧开嘴角，Charlie不论是重种还是中间种，凭着年纪总会轻松取胜的；他刚取得最棒的战利品，可是年轻斑类从不满足，他将Aidan的脸掰过来，正对着自己，鼻息纠缠，进而是轻轻碰触的鼻尖，以及男人合起的眼睑和翕动的薄唇。

拇指滑过面颊，Charlie吻他，吻着吻着就像是撕咬起来，将自己身体里积攒的看得见的看不见的东西，一股脑地倾倒给对方，听见对方发出“呜呜”的嗓音，也不愿停下。

一场仓促的性爱丝毫没有降低其美好的本质，更何况他还有更多，可以填满漫长的夜晚。Aidan头上那毛乎乎的耳朵为了不间断的长吻而晃动，像是在威胁对方如果不多加照顾就要消失离去，Charlie不忍心放它们孤独，抬起下巴戏耍轻嗅，又顺着那耳朵轮廓舔过去……

可是它们的主人收紧了后穴，勾住Charlie的脖子，把他的唇又按在自己的上面，不允许打那对耳朵的主意。

“我要是全变过去，那今晚这事就没得做了。”男人板起面孔，警告不知事态严重的年轻人；如果斑类的魂元全部展示出来，那他该有多大就多大，完全不是人类外形的尺码——那时有只小猫可就搭配不上身材高挑的男孩了，“你那些‘淹死’，‘窒息’什么的，就是空话。”

Aidan说着，仿佛坐不稳当似的，在他的腰上寻找重心，和新的着力点。赤裸裸的撩拨，Charlie按捺心头涌上来的一切冲动，还想讨价还价：“加上尾巴怎么样？”

“不……”男人翘着嘴唇拒绝，摆出冠冕堂皇的理由，“‘公平竞争’，小男孩，你喜欢的，没人拦得住你……”

这示威一般的言论还没说完，Aidan的后背就抵在了软垫上，都不知是席卷而来的性激素还是愤怒猛兽的劲头，又一次逼得他呼吸不畅动弹不得了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

几近清醒的时候，Aidan望着胸口白茫茫金闪闪的一片，恍惚思考了快四五秒钟，才意识到那温暖的东西是什么。

都说这是个孩子，确实如此，孩子们总是拥有纯净而完美的睡眠，但凡沉浸其中便会忘乎所以，精神力量降到最低，肆无忌惮地敞开心防，魂现就这么搁在外面了。

是狗吧？Aidan模糊地想着，他没见过这么大的犬神人魂元，看上去跟人类形体差不多了——甚至因为蓬松的毛发显得体积更大些。Charlie不知是以什么姿势睡着的，如今他的魂现把脑袋蹭在Aidan胸前，口鼻稀里呼噜像是无意识间在嗅着Aidan，四肢蜷曲，身体紧缩得如同刚脱离母腹缺乏安全感的婴儿。

跟他醒着的时候完全不同。Aidan扭着脖子尽力维持现有的姿态再去打量他，白色为底伴以金色细毛，不知是混了哪些血统，本以为会长着大尾巴的地方，居然是个小尾巴，短小得有点俏皮可爱了，像熊的尾巴，令Aidan试图抬手绕到他身后，扯一扯那一团毛球。而Charlie的前爪，短毛下泛着金光，水生斑类常会带着的薄鳞，居然也能和犬神人的毛发融合在一起，昭示着复杂的血统。

如果Charlie是由于混血过多魂元复杂才降到中间种的，那他身上如同重种的魄力倒也能够理解——Aidan自我安慰地想，昏睡之前几度丧失自我找不到呼吸功能大脑空白的经历渐渐清晰了，他来往过的斑类不多，其中绝没有重种，如今一场性爱从某种意义上可谓是填补了他这方面的空白，灭顶的快感，尽管因为“前戏”过长过久导致粗砺的兽性充满整个过程，但对方足够年轻足够热情拥有从不懈怠的资本，让Aidan一时沉溺其中，很难表现出厌倦的态度。

所以说，他还是不喜欢跟斑类太过亲密，天性使然，容易成瘾。人类间那种悠远绵长的抚慰没什么可挑剔的，对他来说足够了……心里虽然这样想着，可Aidan刚放弃触摸Charlie那小尾巴的手忍不住从犬神人背脊长毛上捋过，一下接着一下，没收手的意思。而蜷缩着的大狗不由自主地向Aidan胸前靠紧，在他怀里蹭来蹭去，连舌头都时不时钻出来，有一搭没一搭地舔弄Aidan光裸的皮肤。

他们俩共享了一夜的热度并未完全褪去，而现在有人无意添加了新的痒意。Aidan不介意情况发展下去，昨天的努力为他们赢来假期，他们有的是时间，他可以好好地探索Charlie复杂的血统，放任自己返回十八岁的光景，弥补上因沉醉虚幻世界而缺失的肉体生活，做一天合格的斑类。他知道在他心底的某个位置是存满惊诧的，但现在说这些没有必要，有个家伙将他身体里的魂现一次次挖出来，早就不给他转身逃开的权力了……Aidan把自己迎上去，想把Charlie搂进臂间，唤醒他，给他点甜头，或是给自己一个餍足的机会，才不会浪费时光与生命……

床边的地面上传来滴滴滴的声响。不是闹钟，Aidan想起来那是Charlie的手机，他不喜欢用手机，所以那只会是Charlie塞在裤子口袋里的那一支。

Charlie皱起眉头，眨了眨眼——一旦清醒，他的魂现就自然而然地退回去。Aidan望着那年轻的面孔像是从绒毛里剥出来似的，长手长脚伸展开来直接搭在他的腰和腿上；男孩神情有些懵懂，但下意识地紧了紧胳膊，反复确认男人是可以触碰、实际存在的。在Aidan的嘴角下巴脖子锁骨间来回看了一圈，Charlie没能决定到底应该从哪儿下口，他总算意识到手机的响动，却又不愿放过眼下贴着的肌肤，于是起来的时候特地保持离Aidan最近的那一条腿的领地不放，挣扎着让半边身体越过男人，姿势狼狈地捞起扔在地上的裤子。

那尾巴不见了。Aidan看着那光溜溜的屁股出神，他刚才还没来得及碰一碰，现在就不见了。男孩大概以为他在关注其他部分，边接电话边翘起嘴角给他一眼，得意得很。

“妈，没事，我在睡觉。”小男孩，需要妈妈的宠爱，也要哄妈妈开心，Aidan想起他们的年龄差距了。剧情大概就是常见的那种青春片，男孩没回自己房间，宾馆的电话联系不上，家人焦急地猜测孩子是否遇到麻烦，或者是否给他人制造麻烦了。起初Aidan饶有兴趣地望着Charlie面带属于少年的笑容与不耐，专注于家庭的温暖，后来忽地有些烦躁，烦躁于手机这种科技产品总是能在无形中帮助每个人找到你，挪开眼睛想转过来平躺，结果正在认真“嗯嗯嗯”的男孩侧卧下来，空闲的手攀上他的肩膀，限制了他的行动。

“非常顺利，我迫不及待想让你看到了，”Charlie对电话那头说，眼睛却盯着Aidan，好像是强迫他不要移走视线似的，“我的‘第一次’。”

Aidan挑了挑眉毛。

“哦，大家都很棒，当然，我学到了很多，对，今天会晚点开始，过一会儿吧，对……”Charlie的语气让人很容易想象对面的母亲给了他多少赞美和鼓励的话，浸在蜜里的小男孩；但他的注意力又似乎远离了嘴上的对话，他的手掌从Aidan的肩部开始，沿着那身侧的曲线走过，停在为此紧绷的臀部。他想要更多，无论是发自内心的赞美，还是肉体上的缠绵，他认为自己有资格要得更多。半是霸占半是眷恋，这个年纪的孩子，不管他是否真如刚才宣称的那样是“第一次”，他都有资格沉迷这副令他同时觉得陌生与熟悉的身体，也有资格获得赞美。

Aidan怎么会不知道那双眼睛里的意思？男孩在索取昨夜床伴的称赞，索取Aidan不喜欢给他的语言，即便他还在跟母亲通话。事实上，Aidan觉得相比赞扬，他们更需要谈谈，性是本能的，随之而来的事情却是社会的，他们需要明确许多问题；但这种话题只适合在床以外的地方，只适合清晰的头脑，只适合冷静的身体反应——他抬手从Charlie的小腹滑到兴奋的阴茎，那双望着他的眼睛里顿时精光四射，掩不住期待他下一步的动作。

“是的，不是那样，他简直太酷了，对，我觉得呼吸困难，真的！”Charlie提到了什么人，Aidan没往心里去，直觉是编剧或者导演，这种家庭采访式的闲聊没多少价值，他可不想耗费心力。手中的性器很快就恢复了他印象中的模样，而与之相接的腹部渐渐汗湿了；Aidan知道自己的身体也正在被男孩修长的手指打开，先前或许有过简单的清理，或许没有，若是遗留下任何不适，高涨起来的荷尔蒙都会替他们消抹掉，他们的生命只为一件事情存在，除了疯狂地占有彼此，一切都是没有意义的……

“没错，我跟你说过，他是猫，不，我没有不礼貌，他自己给我看的……”

这下事情有点偏了。Charlie还没解释清楚，只见前一秒还在跟他一起耍弄对方身体的男人一跃而起，身手矫健地跨在他身上，按着他的胃部，神色紧张甚至可以说是怒目而视了。他觉得自己没错，Aidan是猫，虽然魂现没跑出来，但Charlie看得到他竖起耳朵竖起尾巴来了，眼睛里满是威胁，就因为一句失言……

真是可爱到让人想立即挂上电话压住他上半身握住他尾巴狠狠干那翘高的屁股就像昨晚Charlie做了无数次的那样。

Aidan没有想到自己会以这种方式出现在Charlie的家庭电话里，而且还是用这种语气，好像他们俩昨天之前所有相处的细节、甚至昨晚发生的事情早已不是秘密，是可以与家人分享的战果了。Aidan是斑类，Charlie是斑类，Charlie的母亲一定也是，当一个斑类与另一个斑类用这种方式谈起其他斑类的魂现，那简直像是炫耀自己已经获得对方在繁殖意义上的好感，可以进一步发展了——尽管他们俩确实已经有所发展，但这不代表Aidan想跟一个幼稚的孩子一起炫耀什么，他根本没打算让人知道。他坐在Charlie身上，无论是眼神还是沸腾的魂元都彰显出他的质疑，相信男孩不会是昨晚把脑浆都射出来了理解不了他的意思。

“那是个意外。”Charlie说道，说完以后就尽快挂了电话，把手机扔到床下，专注于Aidan和之后可能会说的话。他是太着急了，他跟Aidan睡了还睡了一整夜现在还腻在一块儿想再来点什么，他的激动心情没人可说，即使是跟家人电话里透露出一点喜悦都不行，他才十八岁他刚拿下他真心实意喜欢上的第一个斑类，他怎么能全都憋闷在心里？

可是这个男人会说“不”，用眼神就够了。Aidan坐在那里一言不发寻思如何开始，他不想说那些游戏规则之类的话，他想要足够聪明的家伙，看着他的眼睛看着他的动作就能明白他的意思，少费口舌，多做实事。

“……你是什么？狗以外的——熊？”Aidan开口，却没说最该说的。Charlie想起自己常常会在熟睡后露馅，这没什么，他本来也想给Aidan看，只要不是在他们俩拼足劲头在床上僵持的时候，魂现代表他的诚意：“对，我妈妈是熊，基本是……”“还有呢？”Aidan看出也听出端倪了，他猜到男孩在藏着什么东西。

“还有，蛇……就一点点，非常远，真的！”Charlie说着，小臂上浮出金色的鳞片，但如他所说，只有小小一块儿区域。在他看来，这确实有点过分，猫又和蛇是天敌，在与猫又滚到床上之前从不提及自己的这么点稀薄的血统，不管对方是否“小题大做”都是赤裸裸的欺骗。Charlie是个犬神人，中间种，但他母亲是重种的熊，白熊，足够给他的血液里注满强大的力量，来对付这只中间种的小猫——Aidan何止是在微不足道的蛇血上受到欺骗。Charlie总会给他带来焦虑感的原因，大概就是这微不足道的狡猾的蛇血吧？Aidan扶在男孩的鳞片上，压低上身，命令道：“伸舌头。”

Charlie愣了愣，这静静发火的男人却有种满不在乎的魅力，好像什么事情都无法占据他的注意力，让人难以忍耐想要嫉妒下一秒映在他眼睛里的东西。

Charlie希望他能嫉妒他自己，乖乖地张开嘴，伸出舌头，眼看着Aidan的指尖沿着中缝，从他的舌根，划到舌尖。

“毒蛇。”Aidan瞥了男孩因为他一个动作而挣扎着流出前液的肉柱，如此判断。蛇最敏感的部分，舌头，只认可来自喜爱之人的亲吻，对食物有着最挑剔的追求，不轻易将唇舌交给他人的毒蛇。Aidan并不像很多猫又那样反感蛇目，尤其是当他发现自己能拥有蛇之舌的眷顾，一个长在犬神人口中的蛇之舌。

听上去，Charlie身体中的每个部分，都像是为了性爱而生的，却又好像是只为了与他一人做爱而生的。即使这是欲望带来的错觉，Aidan也不愿放过眼下这一刻——低下头，舌尖相触，他仿佛要将Charlie囫囵吞下一般纠缠地吻着，吸引对方全部注意，找准男孩失神的空档，抬起身体把年轻的性器纳入后穴。

“你该像个蛇目那样，少说，”上下起伏的吻的间隙，Aidan警告他，“多做。”

男人在将他看了透彻之后，主动邀欢，散发出的香气中刻意展示来自他的那一部分，刺激着他的感官，惹得他连太阳穴都在跳动。Aidan要他守住秘密，他们俩搅到一起的秘密，在他们俩头一次拍过床戏的当晚就全部实践的秘密，在拍摄期间他们俩不会是情人不会是伴侣，同事，前辈与后辈，会在镜头前缠绵的合格演员……Charlie觉得委屈，他没做错任何事，他只是努力去得到他想得到的，他不在乎对方需要什么，只要对方向他索要，他都能给。

他有足够的资本，他都能给。揽住Aidan为了取悦他而不停扭动的腰，Charlie直起后背，将男人困在怀里，认真地说：“昨天你就是这样的脸，在镜头前面……”他知道男人现在想要什么，他们有一天的假期，长到足以慢慢探索彼此的秘密，互相分享成果，把能挖掘出来的热情先燃烧殆尽，再去开创新的热情，“你用这样的脸干我，像是求我干你一样。”

Aidan眼神迷离，原先跪坐男孩身侧的双脚被从脚踝开始抚摸上去，他们俩都还没有故意用上点性激素的力量，却已经像是交融在一起了。这种身体上的诚实对他来说本应该是令人恐惧的事，但他想不起这些，Charlie追上他的唇，让他想不起这些。他们俩似乎太过契合了，这不合适，他不是一个年轻斑类的最佳选择，也不会是Charlie的最佳选择。

即便是坐着，Charlie也有用不完的腰力，一次又一次的顶撞，让他从喉咙到胃都纠紧，自我保护着好像一旦放松便会被迫受伤似的。Aidan刚仰起脖子，Charlie就轻咬他的喉咙，Aidan刚垂下脑袋，Charlie就不放过他的耳廓……斑类的性爱像是没有间断又永不停歇的，只会让Aidan无数次意识到自己极限，以及身心一同被填满的感觉。

他在Charlie的颈边，闻到的都是他自己的味道。这是他的领地，他的特权，他的犬神人，他的Charlie……虽然他刚强迫对方好好保守秘密，但这根本瞒不住斑类，过了今天，他们互相占有的气息隔着几条街都能闻到，没有斑类会靠近他，也没有斑类会靠近Charlie。

再怎么掩饰，他们也属于彼此，闻起来像是共同生活多年的伴侣一样。

“Aidan……”男孩咬着牙，叹息一般在他耳边念叨，“今晚，明晚，后天晚上……”

什么？男人疑惑不已，他的双腿都快抽筋了，却还逃不过男孩的攻势。

“以后的每个晚上，都到我房间来，好吗？”Charlie埋首Aidan的颈窝，感受着那越发强烈的脉搏与心跳，“这是我唯一的要求。”

收回前言，并不存在“太过契合”这件事，不存在于他们俩之间。Aidan在高潮时揉乱了男孩漂亮的金发，却又想先敲开这颗脑袋，把里面所有关于性的思绪全抽出来。

……或者，先留下一半。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

他在发光。

盘腿挤在片场角落的椅子里，Charlie远远望着被摄像机宠爱着的男人，目不转睛。

这部电视剧里，Aidan所饰演的角色并不是只属于他饰演的男孩一人的。那是个神一般的男人，可以从酒吧里带走任何想要的人；Charlie演的幸运男孩是被他选中的，后来一直是他的崇拜者之一，尽管或许是最特殊的那一个，但也改不了他们最后的结局。值得庆幸的是，Charlie绝大部分亲密的戏份都是和Aidan一起——他实在太反感与猴子的一切身体接触了——但Aidan，则必须跟许多只出场一次的路人角色来段“身体接触”……

连他的心，也在那个没有“身体接触”的青梅竹马手里，跟Charlie没关系。Charlie像是个向导，带领观众们随着他的脚步走进一片天地、经历一段人生，并且认识一个男人。

Aidan是属于每个人的。演员这个行业就是这样，他早就知道了，分不清镜头内外就错了个彻底；可是那个正在拥抱别人或是被人拥抱的男人是被他打上印记的，即便离得这么远他也能嗅到他的气息印在对方身上，对于斑类来说，要憋住这种火气，十八九岁血气方刚，艰巨的考验。

Charlie刚迈出演员职业生涯中认认真真的第一步，就遇到这种麻烦。他很想检讨自己，他应该听妈妈的，“good timing good place and good girl”，选择伴侣讲究天时地利人和，但Aidan就这么出现了，即便所有的“good”都要为Aidan换成“bad”，他也不可能因为长辈的教诲而给自己虚假的答案。

他喜欢Aidan，从第一次在镜头前吻上那嘴唇忍不住释放全部的荷尔蒙开始，他就知道自己喜欢，想要得到，想要占有，想要让对方完完整整变成专属于他的。

但这是不可能的。Aidan贴在一个男人耳边说话，猴子，看不见闻不到Charlie留下印记的家伙，即使Charlie的威慑力再强，对方也不会有所畏惧，反而离得更近了……够了，那都是表演！他的双手都要捂眼睛了，他强迫自己振作，命令手掌只是从额发上抹过，依旧目不转睛地盯紧Aidan。这个男人是个经验老道的表演者，一旦走进角色，便不会让举手投足间带有自我的痕迹；他是那个主宰男人们狂放欲念的神明，眼角嘴角手腕和脖颈的弯曲弧度，都与每夜躺在Charlie床上的那只黑色小猫不一样，不真切的躯壳，捏造的性感，每一个陌生的反应大概是唯一让Charlie能松口气的事了。转而想想他自己——镜头前每个吻都跟最初他被Aidan吸引时的那个一样，野性的本能，热切的期盼，好像是刻意的，使Aidan能在工作中就回忆起夜里的秘密，他们肆无忌惮的偷情场景，用尽一个白天也消退不去的温度……

但如今Aidan依然在别人怀里。Charlie缩了缩脖子，他连倾诉对象都没有，他不得不认命，难道不是吗？

“又在看你师傅了？”一个熟悉的声音从右边响起，是Craig，扮演Aidan青梅竹马的演员，开朗热情的前辈，那种在剧组里上上下下大大小小都能打成一片的类型，“为了偷师你也很拼命嘛！”

这是个猴子，他什么都不知道。Charlie欣然接受“师傅”这个说法，戏里戏外，Aidan都说得过去，就算说起床上的故事，Aidan也配得上这称号。他任由Craig拉了把椅子在他身旁坐下，任由Craig沉默片刻又语重心长地说：“Aidan在这方面的技巧确实可以学习模仿，但对你来说，可能不太适合吧。”

Charlie不由得愣了一会儿，他在说什么？让一个盯着Aidan时脑袋里几乎只能容下荷尔蒙的家伙突然处理Craig的话确实很有难度，Charlie发现自己连眉头都皱起来了，只等着对方进一步解释的模样。

“你们根本不是一路的。”Craig指着场上那眼含迷离笑意的男人，“我是说，身型，面相，气质，你们以后很难表演同类型的角色，说不定再走进同一部作品都是件难事。”英国演员圈子就那么几号人物，兜兜转转，想不在下一部或下几部作品里相逢，倒还是难得的；但Craig信誓旦旦的口气让Charlie莫名心慌，像是听了蹩脚灵媒说出荒诞不经的预言可其中又有一定可信之处，Charlie望着Aidan的眼神如同着了火似的，迫不及待，他想把Aidan从镜头里扯出来。

“有的时候，少学点别人的样子，找到自己的风格才是最重要的。”他说着，场中一个信号，要换下一场了，Craig得做好准备，“我想Aidan他大概也想跟你说这个。”

或许吧，Aidan就是这样的人，他在一切开始时就告诉Charlie，少说多做，这不仅是调情戏语，也是他的人生信条。他不会尽力表达心里所想之事，他期待每一个来往的人都能审时度势，少费口舌——如果能用更直接的办法，他不会动用语言来交涉。

他在等待别人做出决定。

“……Charlie。”男人的语尾像是放在被牙齿咬住的舌侧上，含糊不清；他刚离开自己的场景，虚假的欲望熏红了他的眼角，令他顿时又忘记该如何直视别人，只知道直奔场外某个不断试图扰乱他步调的恼人存在；他穿着他角色出去勾搭一夜情对象时喜爱的紧身衬衫，他为了配合其他演员重复刚才的片段许多遍嘴唇尚未碰过一滴水口干舌燥不由自主地舔着下唇，他需要绝对安静的休息而不是被人紧盯着毫不放松的那种被迫放空大脑，他需要……

他应该是需要这个男孩了，男孩也知道他需要自己。“要我搭把手吗，Master？”男孩一改先前藏在阴影里的眼神，笑着站起来，追上他的脚步。

Charlie曾经告诉他，同事们戏称他是个“Master”，师傅，上级，主人，随便怎么理解，从剧本上的叙述，到片场中肉眼所见的事实，他就是Charlie一路追随的人物。他不知道有几个不大出现在他眼前的斑类工作人员是怎么想的，毕竟眼下他们的肉体关系对斑类来说就像用记号笔写在脸上一样，很难不被同类们发现——没错，这是私人生活，但Aidan觉察得到，在剧组这种密闭空间内，有些私人关系一旦越界，就会给工作带来无穷的烦恼。Charlie太热衷于在空闲时来看他演戏了，从人类道德观念和斑类地盘意识角度来说，这不是个适合邀请枕边人全程助阵的戏，更何况这枕边人在戏里一样也是枕边人，总得碰上，总得见面，总得有意无意目睹尴尬的全过程。

尴尬，尤其是在对方还是个不喜欢控制自己放肆的荷尔蒙任其高涨扩散到空气的小混账的情况下。Aidan心存火气，一进更衣室便扯下上衣，扔在塌陷了半边的老旧沙发上。

正准备解开裤扣，一双手从背后穿过来，按住裤腰，为他代劳。没有一丁点肌肤接触，犬神人的体温，根本不需要肌肤接触，Aidan背上一阵热过一阵，Charlie进门反锁一气呵成，为的就是这暧昧的瞬间。

“我觉得，你不止需要搭一把手。”男孩的呼吸喷在他脖子上，是他所熟悉的、几乎能直接唤起他本能的气息。他是个过度敏感的斑类，托Charlie的福，他最近对亲密接触中魂现的管理水平大大提高，但频繁的性激素冲击，以及性行为，给他的身体带来另一种灾难。Aidan真的不善于也不应该与斑类保持性关系，他在演化为兽——斑类根据种类不同每年会有一段简单明快的发情期，便于刺激斑类繁衍后代，没有普通兽类那么直白，也不会像普通人类那么绵长，但Aidan现在的状况就好像是进入了假性的发情期，长度似人，强度似兽，见缝插针地占满他生活的边角，留待他与伴侣共同享用。

不，不对，不能用上“伴侣”这个字眼。男孩的脑袋埋进他颈间，手指隔着内裤在性起的硬物上来回勾勒，Aidan的身体早就熟悉了这年轻而浓厚的荷尔蒙，紧贴着身体，或是在人来人往的摄影棚中飘忽，Charlie总是一遍又一遍强调他们亲近的关系，好像在听从他的意思保守秘密以后用起这种手段无声抗议似的，不论他在跟谁亲热，Charlie都要叫他确凿地意识到，只有Charlie，现在他只有Charlie。

“你是为谁兴奋成这样的，Aidan？”男孩问他，声音里有的恶作剧式的俏皮，又带着遮掩不住的自得情绪，“刚才那几个猴子？你不喜欢靠近斑类，所以你更喜欢猴子是吗？”

这太过分了。一想到身后这个男孩正用对于演员来说有点危险的态度同他调情，Aidan就想叫停眼下这一切，然后敲着对面金灿灿的脑袋好让它能把后面的话都装进去仔细消化；不管他们睡了多少回或者关系深入到什么程度，工作是第一位，表演是第一位，这部戏是第一位，Aidan不允许男孩因为不合时宜的玩心而影响工作。

但他也知道，Charlie听不进去，因为男孩现在已经做得足够好了，对新上手的年轻人来说，本职工作和必要社交都越发精彩得无可挑剔。十八岁的斑类，大脑会逼着身体去追求快感寻找释放的，为此做出的一切努力都是值得的，Aidan做不出逆天性而为的阻拦。

他不在那年轻的岁月里了，但他还谈不上老，正值壮年，他不该露出任由摆弄的架势，他应该反击。强硬地转过脸勾着Charlie的脑袋就吻，他专盯着男孩那蛇一般的弱点，交缠少许，对方就没那么自信满满，只能先自乱阵脚个几十秒，收拾好半天才能重振旗鼓。

可惜在这个过程中，足够Aidan把他推到沙发上，半边陷在里面，没办法第一时间直起身来。与众不同的性激素，假以时日，这个男孩能靠这个蜕变成重种都不可比拟的王者，斑类，甚至是人类都会拜倒在他的脚下，像如今他扮演的那个角色一样，从懵懂无知到世界之巅，他有充分的先天条件，他需要的是明确的目标，持之以恒的决心，还有充足的努力。他想当演员，但他不会跟Aidan沿着相同的路径——他们总归是要分道而行的，只不过Aidan心底越发有了种倔脾气，他能给Charlie最好的，他会给Charlie最好的，他将成为Charlie人生中最好的经历。

或许将是最坏的，看你从什么角度看这个问题了。Aidan没动男孩的上衣，他在尚未解开这条紧绷的裤裆时贴了过去，舌头带出来的唾液打湿了那条裤子，让Charlie忽然间意识到，待会儿他还要穿着出去。“你应该控制自己。”男人的声音一压低就有些模糊，而口音更重了；男人说着，亮出牙齿，咬住Charlie的扣子，舌尖将它顶出扣眼，而后就是拉链，男人的门牙看起来比其他牙齿更大一些，俏皮地用在此刻，令Charlie反复默念着帮人冷静的斑类繁殖手册之类的专著，才不至于现在就想突然将下体按进男人尚未准备好的喉咙。

“我以为我是来帮你忙的……”Charlie望着男人咬下他的内裤边缘，阴茎几乎拍打在Aidan的脸上，他已经难以保持自己的节奏向对方索取了，他甚至忘记了给予的做法，只是双眼呆滞地看着男人在他的顶部缓缓舔过，又以双唇包裹住，舌尖不安分地照顾其下的凹陷……相比平时火急火燎的肉体碰撞，现在Aidan给他的节奏更像是小小的戏耍，一杯中场的甜酒，一枚幕间的点心，犹如无聊的小猫捉住无主的线团，拨弄来拨弄去。Aidan会收紧面颊，让他的茎体自内侧从紧致的口腔里变着角度探索，绕开牙齿，每次都好像能找到新天地一般。薄唇染红，那唇角的肌肉因常年的舞台表演和表情控制而异常有力，完全制造了诱人深入的秘境——男人还没有用上喉头，就让射精的冲动由里到外敲在Charlie的后脑，简直是任凭处置的姿态了。

尊严尽失，千军溃败，Charlie可不想志得意满前来垂头丧气而归，他在沙发里撑着上身摸索到Aidan的头顶，滑下去就是后颈；他被逼无奈就想着粗暴行事了，但男人耀武扬威的唇舌令他难得思索再三，没出息地挤出一句：“我想操你的嘴……”

Aidan抬起眼睛看了看他，并没有表现出“不”的意思，Charlie收紧手掌，托着男人的脑袋，就动作起来。事实证明，Aidan不是给了他完全的自由，当他冲进狭窄之地时，四周的肉壁都在折磨他，乱他的阵脚，想尽办法要让他早点交货。这会使Charlie更加强势，他眼看着男人的脸颊下巴颈部和锁骨以下，在他不得章法的撞击中微微发红，生气勃勃，全情陶醉，光是视觉上就能带来直冲脑髓的快感。

他在发光。仰首于镜头之前，或埋首在他的身下，Aidan不论是不是剧本中描写的那个人物，都会夺走他全部的视线全部的注意力，不由自主，如痴如醉。Charlie颤抖起来，越来越多，越陷越深，战栗在皮肤上泛开，他觉得自己的魂元都要跟着精液这么迸出来，唇瓣眼角鼻尖还有耳廓上，Aidan的鬓发都沾了他的体液，一塌糊涂的面孔，却因习惯钻出嘴边的舌头的举动而绽放光芒。

对于毫无预警射了对方一脸的事实，Charlie感到羞愧，尚未找回一半思绪就想开口致歉，可是男人以湿漉漉的嘴唇把后话堵了回去。

“控制控制你的能力，不影响其他人是基本礼貌。”Aidan按着他的大腿，教训人时都是漫不经意的语调，“你一定是太闲了，年轻人的毛病，他们专门为你改了时间表，很多戏可以去另一个影棚，提高效率，加快拍摄进度。”

Charlie听着，都可以想象出男人拉住导演商量此事的神情——他在躲他，而他暂时没能力把他抓回来。

交换了又一个吻，他等不到对方后续的解释，问道：“其他不变？”

“如果……”Aidan近距离打量了那张满怀期待的英俊面容，“如果你学得不错的话。”

Charlie知道他要什么了。


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

“我当初怎么说的来着？不管是小熊，还是大型犬，你是不是对这种类型特别有兴趣？”

痛心疾首，Billy简直可以抛弃经纪人这个行当，去做演员了。Aidan没从剧本里抬起头来，他只瞄了一眼对方看上去皱巴巴的西装一角——少说穿了三天，没人熨烫，Billy又跟他那个魂元模糊得快看不分明的蛇目妻子吵架了。

Aidan决定稍作解释，事情不是Billy想的那样，尽管他脸上写满的“搞上了”是藏不住的，但不是Billy想象中的那种“好上了”。他不该轻易尝试的，轻易尝试会让外人得出不理智的结论，这种结论并不是适于如今他与Charlie的关系。

放下剧本，Aidan的视线转向窗外，没什么特别引人注意的，但他就是没将口中的语句组织到足以解释的范围内。

“……他有毒蛇的舌头。”沉默半天，Aidan只挤出这一句来，语调轻飘得落在别人耳朵里反像是痴迷了，Billy差点为此堵上耳朵。

“这不是你对一个同事，甚至是小孩下手的理由。”Billy耐不住，决定坐下来，视野降低一点，能看得清Aidan的神情，“有个家伙跟我信誓旦旦地说要找个猴子共度余生，这才几天？他拒绝斑类亲近的坚持呢？”

“嗯……”Aidan没有直接回答，他转回剧本，发出语尾上扬的鼻音，对一切不置可否。他并不想搭理这种问题，他没有走上那伤感和绝望的伴侣之路，他的重心一直放在工作上，表演，他生活的全部。但Billy显然不会顺着他的方式思考，一个演员与剧组其他成员的特殊关系，不论对方是什么身份什么年纪，经纪人都认为自己有权力介入：“那小孩子什么情况？他这个年纪，认真的吗？不是什么老式家族出来的吧？”通常这种家族成员更偏向于以婚姻或繁殖为目的，也更讲究血统的纯净。

“……母亲是重种的熊，所以乐意尝试跟中间种猫又来往应该意味着没你想的那些麻烦？”血统主义者们肯定是看不上Aidan的，他没有明确的家族背景，生为中间种也主要是靠运气。很多斑类都是极其挑剔而又自私自利的，有那么一点接近重种的家伙们都开始出现在黑市交易中，用自己的遗传基因赚取大笔财富；像Charlie这样的水平，足够了，从血统背景到荷尔蒙状况，足以使那些亟待提高家庭地位的暴发户轻种们为之倾倒。

可是这个年轻人没有凭借天赋从事简单行业的打算，Charlie来当了演员，Charlie在这儿遇见了他。

“Aidan……你是在得意吗？”Billy突然觉得不对，他还是了解Aidan的，这是个能让Aidan一口气出说长句的男孩。事情跟他预设的有些不同，从来都表现出不屑于斑类血统相关问题的男人居然拿对方妈妈是重种说事，在他眼中，活像是看到个不识世事的少女谈及婚姻大事——天真的荒谬。

男人抬起眼睛，随即一扫而过，想说的话咽下去，又漫不经心地轻哼了一声：“嗯？”

不是个好笑话。这不是个谁属于谁或者有情人终成眷属的故事，斑类生活中最常见的部分，性生活，虽然很多权威不赞成那些不涉及繁衍族群目的的斑类性活动，但这些观点暂时没有力量干涉个人权力。开放的时代中传统的问题，斑类在某些方面远比人类保守，又在有些方面远比人类开放。例如现在拍摄的这个人类故事，Aidan的角色有关性的各方面表现在斑类看来并没有值得侧目或多加关注的地方，可是这个人物会有孩子，协助女性友人生育后代却完全没想着将孩子占为己有的态度——斑类中也有人会做这种事，他们更喜欢称之为交易，单纯的赠予是不符合斑类的道德和家庭观念的。

所幸Aidan是个能够接受双方立场的斑类，他尊重斑类的贪得无厌，也尊重人类的漫无目的，但他有他独立的空间，有的时候他只是不想与另一个生物产生过多瓜葛——Billy这种“老朋友”，或者Charlie那种，不知定义的生物。

Billy当然知道男人的这种态度代表什么都谈不下去了。他的工作让他并不用每天守着Aidan，但对于这种一转身再见就被老熟人身上浓重的新气味新印记打击得难以接受现实发展的生活，他需要时间消化；Aidan可能是有些迷糊，可这家伙心底也总很清楚，所以“被十八岁的孩子骗财骗色”这种故事Billy是想象不出来的，他担心的是，他这未婚未育的单身斑类朋友，是不是过早地进入了中年危机——他可不想为这随后而来的祸事买单，他得想想办法，去打探另一位当事人的口风……

“你在这儿！”得来不费工夫，那个男孩连个敲门的习惯都忘了，急火火地奔进来，明亮的眼神紧盯着完全没注意门边的Aidan，不知是要邀功还是要报喜的气势，“他们借来了你的儿子！天呐，Aidan，你不去看看吗？”

男孩说完才发现另一个人：“嗨！Billy！你该一起过来！”“不用了，我家里有四个魔鬼，我没那么多好奇心……”“四个！？你真幸运！这个年代越来越少见了，你的伴侣是什么？我上次还和人打赌见过的最后一个超过三个的……”

“Charlie，”在逐渐热络的气氛中，终于有人出声打断男孩的热情了，“给我两分钟。”

公事公办的态度，Aidan嘴唇都没怎么动弹，就低声制止了他。Billy耸耸肩歪着脑袋向还没合上嘴巴的男孩点头，看了看Aidan又看了回去，Charlie总算打算退出去了：“别让他等太久哦！”

门关上，Billy意识到自己全然清醒了，他刚才说的话都错了，又都对，他的脑筋一向转得很快，可现在却被Charlie这个活生生的证据震惊到用去近十分之一的独处时间才开口：“原来你更疯一点。”“那就闭嘴吧。”这回Aidan答得非常俐落。

但Billy不想放过他：“你不怕他妈妈跑来探个班，然后当场逼你们结婚吗？”“你认为现在是那样的年代？”Aidan再一次思路清晰语调明白地开口。

他这是何等的有恃无恐？Billy原先以为这事儿里只有个刚成熟不知分寸的年轻斑类，肆无忌惮地在年长那一方划定了领地，什么标记啊气味啊荷尔蒙啊一通乱用，没想到，当他见到另一位当事人以后，才明白肆无忌惮的究竟是谁——Aidan只是个中间种，能给对方身上留下这么强烈的痕迹，也是超出一般斑类的常识了。

“你就让他挂着你的姓名牌狗圈到处走，却不准备负责？”这剧组里没有多少斑类，万幸，Billy现在特别害怕其他同类看见了Charlie的异常激素状况然后通过某种途径联系到Charlie的家庭——他在人类的法律上成年了对吗？

“不是你想的那样。”Billy就如同一个同时兼顾了人类社会与斑类社会桎梏的象征物，他说出的每一句话都是Aidan焦虑的缘由。他提到了“结婚”，提到了“负责”，像本世纪初的斑类喜闻乐见的那样，令Aidan想要解释但无法开口。一般意义上来说，光是体液接触就足够给斑类之间留下点痕迹，但Charlie似乎更严重些，他像张彻底的白纸，还是容易吸水的那种纸，随着他们关系的亲近时间的推移，Charlie越来越容易沾染上Aidan的特征；给的越多，得到的越多，Charlie就是这种斑类，现在由Billy证实，确实如此，Charlie比Aidan更显而易见地处在二人的“关系”中。

他天生没有隐藏自我或他人的能力，Aidan也没有，白日天光将他们黑夜里的情事写在最显眼的位置——Aidan甚至听到议论，在猴子的摄像机前，Charlie的表情也能把这些表现出来，他让自己的角色真心实意地爱上了Aidan的角色。

“他真可爱——尽管不那么像你，但一个小猴子，已经是最高水平了——他如果像你，会更可爱的……”刚走进片场就看到一个大男孩笨手笨脚地抱着剧情里本不该落在他手里的婴儿，满面幸福的笑容，说着逻辑混乱的话，Aidan有点眩晕，刚才Billy的话翻覆上来，那虚幻而甜美的画面仿佛这个孩子真的是Aidan的，甚至，毫无理由地成为Charlie的。一个隐喻一个象征一个警告，Aidan肩头一颤，顿时不敢靠近了。

该拍有关孩子的戏了，男同性恋人类协助女同性恋人类生育的后代，可怜的人类，奇妙的小东西。斑类的生育不分性别，他们有的是办法克服身体里人类基因给他们带来的同性生殖困难。Aidan没有详细地研究过女性的部分，对于他的性别来说，成功率高价格也相对高的怀虫能够制造假腹，而价格低廉却要承担极大风险的外用药物可以逐步生成全套雌性器官；任何斑类，在他们想要孩子的时候，性别都不会是限制，有问题的永远是血统和年龄，以及斑类群体日渐衰微的生育力。斑类血统越纯净，能力越高，但生育功能越低，猴子们能占据社会的主体，全凭高效繁殖所带来的数量优势取胜，有些斑类会选择猴子伴侣，但他们的后代是斑类的概率只有百分之十……大量的科学研究数据在Aidan脑海中流过，他通过这种方式避免直接思考婴儿演员与他之间那莫须有的关系，也避免在Charlie兴冲冲地将孩子交给他的时候，露出什么不太正常的神色。

不过他还是僵硬了好一会儿。小猴子，一出生就有人的形状，不像斑类婴儿那样会以魂现的模样降生，用上一两年才能给自己找到人形——Aidan还记得自己在中学时就被同校的犬神人问起要不要一起生个孩子，轻种，看起来像个猴子，应该很容易就能造出孩子来；但那个年纪的空气里永远不会有“认真”的感觉，早早完成繁殖的族群任务是很多讨厌束缚的斑类的选择，可是他们却忘了，遵从这种所谓的“斑类天性”留下后代，正是屈服于“束缚”的第一步。在这方面，Aidan欣赏人类的洒脱，而他怀里这个小家伙，更像是他的“拍摄道具”，而不会让人跟Charlie似的，诚挚无比地寄托太多个人情感，与表演工作全无关系。

Charlie正盯着他，或者说，盯着抱着孩子的他，令人毛骨悚然的盯法，一种18岁无法读懂自己但到了30岁就会明白的投入劲儿，恰好落在Aidan眼底，让他心底清澈得如同明镜一般，几乎要掐下大脑中的秒表。

“Aidan，我在想，你的孩子到底会是什么样的？”

拍摄前Charlie说了一遍，换场景的时候Charlie说了一遍，工作结束大家向小猴子挥手告别的时候他又说了一遍，而第四遍来自他们的床上。当Charlie的两根手指打开Aidan身体的时候，不像往常那样急躁，而是顺着内壁转着圈一寸一寸地揉按过去，看起来是在寻找一些只存在于男孩臆想中的部分；这种过度的温柔举止引来Aidan喉间不满的轻哼，他已经快要习惯年轻人便捷的欲火为忙碌一天的他催生最深沉的睡眠了，而缓慢到仿佛是在开发他身体的动作，令他莫名觉得无地自容。

如果搭配上Charlie所说的话，那就叫人心惊不已了。其实这是合理的，斑类的本能搭配社会宣传洗脑的力度，让他们在十几岁的时候就满心考虑着繁衍生息的事儿，好像有了下一代之后才能真正地开始人生，Charlie完全可以是这样的斑类——但Aidan不是，他从十几岁到如今，从未做好过准备，思想准备，或肉体，都没有过，他也没法想象自己融入一个新的家庭，更不会想象男孩提出的问题——那个孩子会是什么样？它不存在，他不在乎，也没有渴望。

“……你说呢？”第四次，Charlie没得到答案，追问着，骨节突出的手指往更深处探索，几乎是无意的，在Aidan最敏感脆弱的地方徘徊不去，眼神里的光彩却好像是同Aidan不断高涨的快乐与难以停止的颤抖毫无关联的。被逼到绝路上的男人陷入天人交战般的选择中，为了迅速得到快感与解脱，他大可以说些年轻人喜欢听的隐语，即使模棱两可，也会使对方狂喜起来，让一切重归正轨；但有个神秘的力量自他心里滋生蔓延，那是一种原则，不属于斑类，也不属于人类，甚至都不涉及性与繁殖，他不想说出令人误解的话，至少不是令这个男孩误解的话，他们俩本该是什么模样就是什么模样，谁都不能再越界一步。

Charlie压低了下巴，让那刚带着薄薄胡茬的皮肤从他剧烈起伏的胸前一直滑到颤抖的小腹，双目始终注视着Aidan眯起的眼睛和皱紧的眉毛。若有所指的亲密时刻，比起淋漓汗水与肉体碰撞的，此时彼此的欲望像是经过了沉淀，宁静地声张着它的力量；Aidan的性器抵着Charlie的喉头，喉结上下，男孩紧张的心情和故作的稳健都如实地传达给了男人。Charlie有着满腹的期待，那期待已经在他的唇边等候Aidan新的许可，但这个许可和他们最初肉体交缠时的那个完全不同了，即便是在男孩这个年纪，也感受得到那意味着从未在他生命中出现的情绪。

Aidan没有猜想，没有说话，只是抬起手，指尖插进了他的额发，又在他的头顶上拨弄过去。

“我们……”“你怎么了？”Charlie刚开口，男人居然出声了，可是问出的问题，看起来就是个早在心里转了几弯思考透彻却要装傻的狡猾家伙。这回轮到Charlie沉默了，他差点问了，问男人“我们的孩子会是什么样的”，问男人“那孩子会是猫还是狗”，问男人“它会有怎样的头发怎样的眼珠”，以他的性格，他能直接问的，可是男人的语气和表情好像都在制止他，让他犹豫让他三思，让他放弃属于这个年纪的天性，被动地成熟起来，来应付企图躲避一切的男人。

Charlie不想服从，不想像个世故的猴子一样生活在最应该绽放的岁月中。

慌乱与紧张都是会传染的。Aidan轻轻收缩着自己的穴肉，却没能使男孩恢复动作。总是弥漫在他们之间的性激素仿佛渐渐从空气中消散了，斑类所熟悉的感官刺激慢慢掩藏起来，空气悄然凝结，身体上浮动的热度沉入肌肤之下，过去不会停顿这么久的Charlie，撑起了上身，用自己的眼睛抓住Aidan的，在他模糊的视线刚定下焦距时，忽然说：

“Aidan，我爱你。”

他知道男孩此时此刻没有动用任何斑类的手段，但他的魂现就这么被定在原地，钉在躯壳里，牢得没有半点活动余地。

“我能，我是说，我们能有个孩子吗？”

Aidan真切地认识到，他做错了。


End file.
